


wow thing

by kimchaewon



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 여자친구 | GFriend (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ch1 is mostly dialogue, soyeon is a piercer and tattoo artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimchaewon/pseuds/kimchaewon





	wow thing

"so," began soyeon, “miss eunbi, what brought you here?”

“i wanted to say hi,” said the elder, smiling, hands folded politely. 

“go bother seulgi or chungha, i’m busy,” mumbled soyeon.

“they’re teaching. you’re not doing a tattoo,” eunbi said, meeting soyeon’s eyes with her own cold gaze. soyeon sighed; she was right.

“you said hi, now, go.” soyeon said, making a  _ shoo _ motion with her hands. eunbi just shook her head.

“i want a piercing, too,” she giggled. soyeon sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose in mock annoyance. 

“where?” soyeon asked. eunbi started snickering. ‘ _ oh no, _ ’ soyeon thought.

“not there! i want a navel, dummy,” eunbi said, lightly punching soyeon’s shoulder. soyeon softly smiled. 

“you sure about that, love?” she asked. eunbi nodded. “it’s-”

“going to be very painful, yes soyeon, i  _ know _ ,” eunbi cut her off.

“okay, okay,” soyeon laughed. “you ready?” the elder nodded.


End file.
